Why'd He Do This To Me! Revised
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: Izabella Salvatore- Mikaelson is somehow related to the Salvatore brothers but she is also somehow involved with Klaus and Jasper? Watch her journey though her past and why is she scared of Stefan? Why is she pissed at Damon? Why does she hate Katherine so much and why is she harsh to Elena? What happens next on her journey?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own The Vampire Diaries.

Prologue:

Bella's P.O.V:

How could this be? He was alive? My Niklaus was alive. I was so happy. He sure hasn't changed since I last saw him. It was the 1920's when I last saw my love. This was great. Maybe me being dead to everyone in Fork, bar Charlie of course, thought I was dead. God, I couldn't believe I put up with Edward. He was too over protective. If I hadn't of left, I'd most likely be dead. At least I didn't sparkle in the sun and at least I wasn't of the weaker species. I went from being weak, insecure Bella Swan to being confident, sexy, and a little bit of a bad-ass Isabella Salvatore-Mikaelson.

Chapter 1: Sneaking out of their lives...for now.

I was in Forks, Washington with my "vampire" boyfriend Edward. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine softly in a chaste kiss. I then saw images in my head that would happen in the near future. I was looking at the scene as if I was watching a movie. It was sort of like my 'brother' Peter Whitlock's ability. I saw myself lying on the ground chocking on my own blood and I saw Edward make his way towards me in a manner that suggested he wanted to do more harm than good. I came out of the vision with a gasp and to see Edward look at me with what I think was suppose to be worry.

"Are you okay, Love?' He asked clear worry lacing his voice.

Love. I hated when he called me that. It reminded me of times I'd much rather forget. The love of my life had called me that and then he compelled me to leave. He told me that he didn't love me that I was nothing but a toy that he had for roughly 55 years. I didn't believe a word of it. Niklaus wouldn't do that to me. He loved me, I was sure of it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head as if it would stop the onslought of memories.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Um...I have to go. Gotta cook for Charlie and everything." I said while a strangled laugh left my lips.

"Okay. Let me drive you home." He said getting up to grab his keys.

"No." I yelled. He looked at me strangely. "I mean no thank you. Actually, I'd rather be driven by Jasper." I said covering the jumpiness in my voice. I sent Jasper my feelings of fear, worriedness, and all around pleading.

In the next second there was a knock at the door and Jasper's head popped in the door.

"I'd gladly take you home, Bella." He said. I smiled at him and made my way downstairs.

I wonder what Damon was up too? Maybe I'll pay him a visit.

"Bella. I forbid you to go anywhere with Jasper. It's not safe." Edward said with a possesiveness that I've never heard from him.

I turned around and glared at him. Who was he? Smiegal saying "My precious." to that damn shiney ring that turned you into some creapy little creature with a bad case of MPD. Was I the ring? God, I need to lay off the Lord of the Rings movies. Stupid TNT channel.

"Who say's you're the one who will tell me what I can and can not do? Are you my father? I sure hope not." I said with a edge to my voice.

I was out the door before he could reply. I gave a quick look to Emmett and the only man I ever thought of as my father asking them to watch him. They gave me a quick nod.

I got into the car that Jasper was waiting for me in. I just couldn't picture my Jasper Whitlock wanting this kind of car. It was to sporty and he was a country boy. Where was his pick up truck with a lift kit (A/N: I've been listening to the song Cruise. I couldn't help but put this line.)

We left the house and I noticed that Jasper wasn't breathing. I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder and I may or may not have made it to where it would hurt. Oops. Hehe.

Jasper looked at me shocked. I gave him a funny look.

"Ow. That actually hurt Bella. How is that possible?" He was truely shocked.

"You can breath you know. You're not going to kill me." I said with a smirk.

Jasper just stared at me, but at least he was breathing. I think I some what broke him.

"So what was your emotions back at the house?" He asked.

I sighed and looked out the window.

"Jasper...I love you." I said seriousness lacing my voice.

Jasper's P.O.V:

Okay, I wasn't expecting that as a responce.

I searched Bella's emotions to find out if the words she was saying was true. I felt trust, mischief, amusement, happiness, and love. I then noticed the love was the love of a friend. I looked at her with a smile and noticed she was smiling.

"Nice try babydoll. That ain't going to work with me." I said.

"Damn, I was so close." She giggled looking at me with bright eyes that were full of playfulness.

The way Bella was acting reminded me of the way I use to interact with a girl I knew while I was human. It was one of the few people I had memories of that I could access. She was a beauty that was sure. She had long raven black hair and bright green eyes. She had all the things that she needed and that I couldn't give to her due to my family not being as well off as her. I fell for her at the age of 15 and then I left for the war 2 years later and only saw her once after joining and before I was turned. Her name was Izabella Salvatore.

What do you think of the first chapter? Yes, I gave you a cliffhanger. HaHa. Aren't I mean.

love,

Southern AnnaBelle a.k.a Anna :)


End file.
